


Car ride

by casness



Category: Common Law
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Travis goes to dinner with Phil, Wes and Travis discuss things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car ride

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Car ride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/450124) by [casness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness), [swaiil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaiil/pseuds/swaiil)



> Author's Note: At some point today, I gave up fighting my muse, especially since there are enablers all around. You know who you all are. :) Unbeta'd.
> 
> Disclaimer: Common Law belongs to USA Network. Basically, nothing belongs to me.

Wes glances at Travis who hasn't looked at him or talked since they got into the car after the therapy session. He sighs and turns on the radio to one of the stations that Travis programmed in. _Great_ , he thinks as 'Fly' by Sugar Ray fills the silence. As he reaches out to switch the station, his hand bumps into Travis', who turns off the radio. 

Another glance at Travis, confirms that he's still looking out the window. His left hand now clenched in a fist. Wes looks around and spots an abandoned alley. He drives into the alley and parks before turning to Travis. "Talk, Travis," he says, looking at Travis.

Travis turns to Wes. "You're not the other woman."

Wes nods and says, "I know. So, what's bothering you?"

Travis fully in his seat. "Phil and I weren't together. We were just partners, man. Not what we are," he waves his hand between the two of them for emphasis. 

Wes nods and motions for Travis to continue. 

"So, why does it feel like I'm going to dinner with an ex? like I'm cheating on you?"

"Travis, you're not cheating unless you're dating someone. What we have is...it's no strings attached sex," answers Wes and winches at the lie. It stopped being that for Wes a while ago. 

"Yeah but...what if I want more?" asks Travis, the last part said in a whisper. "I want us to be more." He looks at the dashboard, out the windshield, anywhere but Wes.

"You mean a relationship?" 

Travis nods but still doesn't look at Wes.

Wes smiles and grabs the back of Travis' head, turning his head so that he would see his eyes. "This means no more women, girlfriends, one nightstands or whatever else. You're mine now," he says. He waits for Travis to nod before pulling him into a kiss. Wes hears Travis moan and smiles into the kiss. 

They battle for dominance before Travis tugs him closer and Wes gives in. The seatbelts prevent the two from taking the kiss any further but still when it ends, both are out of breath. 

When Wes moves back to lean into his seat, he looks down and notices the bulge in Travis' pants. He licks his lips as he looks back up at Travis. 

"You'll kill me when we're done," says Travis before leaning forward and giving Wes a quick kiss. "Let's go to your place."

Wes' cock was straining against the zipper of his pants. Finally, he would be able to claim Travis, to show the world that Travis was his.

"By the way, if I'm yours, that means that you're mine, Wes," says Travis and Wes doesn't have to look at him to know that he's smirking. Travis takes his seatbelt off and cups Wes' bulge.

"Travis," Wes moans leaning back into the leather. "I'll kill you if you get cum on the leather."

Travis chuckles and pulls Wes into another kiss. "I love you," he says after he ends the kiss. 

"I love you too," answers Wes. "Now, we have to go. My place is closer and you still have that dinner with Phil."

"Yeah," says Travis. He leans back into his seat as Wes starts the car and pulls out of the alley. "I think you should mark me, just so that he knows nothing can happen. So that everyone knows, I belong to you. And then, I'll mark you," he says playing into Wes' desires. 

"How?" Wes moans out, feeling his cock get harder.

"I'll fuck you," answers Travis, "so hard that you'll feel it the next day. And mark you, give you a hickey right here." He touches a spot on Wes' neck that makes Wes moan. He takes his hand away then and turns on the radio, chuckling as he notices that Wes was speeding to get home.


End file.
